Her Names
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Kitty Softpaws has been known by many names. Here are some of them.. Dedicated to Ros the Elphe!


AUTHOR NOTE: This fanfic is probably the first time I'm putting a bunch of story in one..You know? Like drabbles…

DISCLAIMER: Io non lo possiede .. That's what that guy in the corner(pointing to some random corner..)would say.. I don't own it..But, I do own some of Kitty Softpaws's nicknames..

DEDICATED TO : Ros The Elphe! For suggesting some nickname!(even though I just pick one..)and for being an Italian writer..

* * *

Kitty Softpaws has been known by many names. Here's some of them..

Kitty

She got this name when she was being adopted by her owners, I mean..her _former_ owners..They found her when she was under some village bridge, weak and seems like she was just being beaten. She didn't know her name, it seems like her head got hit of something, that's why she forgot everything. The nice couple feels sad when sees her looks weak and skinny, so they adopting her and named her Kitty. And that's how she got her name..

Kitty Softpaws

She has been living with her nice owners for over 2-3 years(A/N: I don't know what exactly how long she had been living with her owners..). Her owners already thought Kitty more like their own daughter instead of a kitten. As a kitten, Kitty loves to play.. a lot. She loves when she scratched all of her owner's furniture, chasing their hamster(Why would they had a hamster when they a cat?) but mostly, she loves to scratched _everything_. At first, her owners was fine with all of Kitty scratching mania behavior but eventually, her owners finally getting annoyed.. They had decided to.. _declawing _Kitty..At that fateful night, they finally declawing Kitty. Kitty was in scare, angry, but mostly sad and in pain. She has lost all of her claws. Afraid of what would happen to her if she keep living with her owners, she decided to run away from them, and found out her stealing ability after a few weeks later. Kitty decided to become a thief under the name 'Kitty Softpaws' because of her clawless paws.

El Demonio Oscuro

Kitty has become a famous thief amongst the thieves. No soldiers even can catches her, because she can easily escape from they grips. She was like a demon jumping from the rooftop to another rooftop, always mischievously tricking all of the town guards. Because of her black fur and her- always successful-attempt to escape from the town soldiers, all of the thieves agrees to call her 'El Demonio Oscuro'..

La Bellezza Nera

Kitty was very _attractive_. All of the males cat who already met her, admits it. Her beauty was very _seductive_ . Even though she was beautiful, she can't be easily to be flirt. Many male cats already try their best to ask Kitty out, but no one can. A very handsome Italian cat already try his best to seduce her, but it didn't work. The Italian cat finally decided(and all of the male cats..) to nicknamed her 'La Bellezza Nera' because of her stunning black fur and she always plays 'hard to get' for all of the males cat..

Mi Amor

Kitty got this nickname from her friend –now boyfriend- Puss in Boots. Before they have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, they use to be a bickering rival. Puss always tease Kitty by saying 'Mi amor' to her. That nickname surely cause Kitty to get annoyed. When they are on the quest to find the magic bean-with Humpty- , Kitty starts to get used with her nickname from Puss, she thinks that Puss always call her like that because he always care to everyone who were working together with him. But, she was wrong. She found out that she actually start to like Puss, when Puss save her from drowning( Remember that scene?). When Puss was being tricked by Humpty, she realizes that she no longer likes Puss, but instead she starts to _loves_ Puss. After The Great Terror incident and Puss save San Ricardo, Puss and Kitty starts to dating. And Kitty didn't mind at all when Puss keep calling her 'Mi Amor'..

Nightly Rose (Thanks, Ros the Elphe!)

Kitty got another nickname from Puss. She got that when Puss asked her to go to the valley at night. At first Kitty was confused about why Puss ask her like that, but eventually she accepted.

Puss blindfolds Kitty because, Puss said there's gonna be a surprise and he didn't want Kitty to ruining it. Kitty at first annoyed, when she have to be blindfolded. Puss escort her to get to the 'surprise' part. When they finally arrive at their destination and Puss removes Kitty's blindfolds, Kitty gasped as she saw so many roses on the valley! Puss just grins when he saw Kitty reaction. Puss told her that she was way more beautiful than those roses on that field. Kitty was blushing madly when Puss told her that she was the most beautiful and rarest black rose according to him. And with that, Puss gave her the nickname 'Nightly Roses'…

Katherine

Kitty got this name from her.._mother._ Her mother was a beautiful Italian she cat. Sometimes, Kitty become jealous to her mother, because her mother has the most beautiful white furs, according to Kitty. Even though she always jealous to her mother, Kitty also loves her mother. Her mother always calls her with the name 'Katherine', and Kitty does loves it. Kitty loves the name that be given by her mother, until that fateful night.. Her mother dies on the wagon accident, leaving Kitty become an orphan kitten. Desperate because the death of her mother, Kitty decided to left her hometown. But, when Kitty on her way to another town, Kitty suddenly being beaten by some bandits and got thrown by those bandits from the village's bridge. Those incident cause her to got an amnesia. She forgot who she was and what really happen to her. She wandered under the village's bridge until one day, a nice couple saw her and decided to adopting her. 'Katherine' was Kitty's real name and finally became a forgotten name to her…

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: What do you think? Do you guys like it or not? I think that this fic is terrible.. By the way, please review!


End file.
